


gut feeling

by FeralFae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Play, F/F, NSFW, gut play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralFae/pseuds/FeralFae
Summary: Ember doesn't trust her own gut, so she examines Azalea's.





	gut feeling

Maybe the joke had gone too far.

Ember had already made the decision it had definitely gone too far. But Azalea had started it. The girl in bloom had said she couldn’t die and Ember didn’t believe anyone wouldn’t die, especially not this creature that looked like a bird, bones hollow and soft. Hair down her back, hair that had never been tamed by scissors so it just kept going, honey dripping. Azalea had promised she couldn’t be broken, that nothing would ever let her die. That was the curse the labs had given her. Eternity, supposed.

Ember didn’t think that possible. So she called Azalea out on it. The girl was more peacock than human at the other end of the table, boasting about her supposed invincibility.

“Sounds fake.” Ember squawked.

“Excuse me?” Azalea was still new to the ER, a girl who’d been trapped in a cage and was now trapped in a catacomb, it made sense her only pleasure was telling lies to children younger than them. But Ember had enough lies to last her a whole lifetime. “I’ve had my intestines roll out before.”

“And? We’ve all lost some intestines, that don’t mean shit.”

“Ember.” Achilles was terse, still angry with her. Perhaps she should apologize to Achilles, tell her it's abandonment issues, or whatever guilt Kinsey is trying to instill in her. She should honestly tell Achilles it’s a moot point and she’s never going to change, because frankly, she shouldn’t have to. This is a survival world and she can’t just decide she’s gonna call someone her girlfriend without any fucking warning. Ember should try and do something to that effect but she’s always been petty and bad with emotions, so she’s going to push Azalea (and more importantly Achilles) farther.

“I could kill you.”

Everyone’s eyes are on Ember, Azalea’s burning a hole through her. From the side, the familiar stare of Achilles is fighting to be felt, but Ember knows nothing will piss her off more than to not be the center of her world for five minutes. Right now it’s about Azalea, the girl made of bees.

“I’ve got nanotech infused in my blood that’ll repair it. It hurts, but it’s kind of nice.”

Kinsey is shooing everyone to bed, because at this point no one is eating, why bother. But Ember and Azalea take their cue, leave the table together, because this was getting more interesting. Everything she’d seen from Azalea was like a joke, she was a girl made of bees, buzzing and buzzing, and Ember wanted to see nanotech at work. Ember wanted to break her open. She just needed to know if she could.

“Kinsey said you like to play with knives.” It was the first thing Azalea had said when they were off on their own, which was an odd start to it, she hoped Azalea knew. But that was true, Ember’s hobby was breaking things, so she nodded. “I asked her, because she said she hated knives.”

“Kinsey prefers a gun. It’s more effective. But it’s unreliable - guns jam, and what’s a gun without a bullet?”

“Blunt force trauma. You ever been hit with one?”

“Just twice. I’m faster than a gun.”

“Twice you weren’t though.” Azalea smiled and her honey eyes lifted and her honey hair swayed and Ember swore she could see the bees inside her. Maybe it was the nano-tech swarming on her skin or something, but it made her fuzzy. Not the same way Achilles had, with all her fucking questions and wants and needs. This was the kind of fuzzy she felt sometimes when she killed.

“Why do you even want to know about that? Yeah, I got a knife. I know how to use it too.”

“Well if you’re gonna talk shit, you might as well use it.” Ember’s eyebrow raised. She had not expected someone as blunt as herself. “I can prove I’m not fucking lying.”

“I’ll get in a lot of trouble if I kill you. Kinsey doesn’t want me to kill Experimentals.” She didn’t like killing folks in the ER to begin with, but Azalea didn’t need to know that. She sort of liked that the new girl thought she was heartless enough to kill her. That was kind of hot.

“You wanna kill me? I’m telling you, that you can’t.” Azalea smirked, a soft laugh came out of her throat and Ember was fully hooked. She knew she’d been played in this, but then again she was playing Azalea too. This was a girl who liked to be cut open, but unlike others Ember had cut open, she wasn’t going to take it lying down. “Go get your knife, show me what you can do, sweetie.” Was she condescending to Ember? That was annoying.

And kind of hot? God, that was really annoying.

Azalea let Ember stand there for a moment, but the dumbstruck Ember just stared. “Are you gonna do it? I can go?”

“What do you want?”

“I think it’s hot, you clearly need to let off steam-”

“I need to do what?” Ember did not like being told what she needed to do, because she didn’t need to be anything.She did what she wanted.”Shut your mouth.”

“Lol, make me.” Azalea knew when to push Ember. She was easy to read, and the honey head had spent her whole time in the catacombs studying the easily angered little thing. She’d quickly picked up on what would make her hot (granted, she hadn’t picked up on whatever was going on between Ember and Achilles, because Ember had beef with everyone).

Ember pushed her against the wall, knife making its way out of her pocket in a flash. “Tell me when it hurts.”

“You can’t hurt me.” She said it like a challenge, and Ember never backed down. Ember dug the knife in and quickly Azalea pushed it away. “You’re a dumbass, how many shirts do you think I have?”

Ember couldn’t help but think she was like Felix, but she let that thought fade quickly, because in truth that was nothing like Felix. Felix had plenty of shirts, he just had shirts he favored and when she ripped them it wouldn’t end the world. Azalea was a fat girl and it was harder to find clothes for the fat folks in the catacombs. And the shirt in question was a shade of sunshine that looked good on her, and the cut fell just above her tummy in a way that had Ember looking. She rolled her eyes and quickly pulled the shirt off. “Now are we ready, fucking princess?”

“I am a princess, don’t fucking forget that.”

The knife dug in to Azalea’s stomach, and she let out a whine. Ember let the knife stay stuck in her stomach for a moment, hands on Azalea’s shorts. The honey head opened her eyes for a moment and saw what Ember was asking, and she nodded. Ember made quick work of the shorts, getting them off faster than the red ropes could drip down and stain. Tiny, but strong feet stood over bigger ones, keeping Azalea grounded in case she had to flail. Ember’s hand reached for the hilt again and she twisted the knife. “You’re sure you’ll live?”

“Don’t be a fucking pussy.” Azalea’s heavy breath was only labored in lust, so Ember pulled the knife up quickly, one long deep line on her stomach. Blood poured out and Azalea leaned against the wall to keep her balance. A shout came out and Ember covered her mouth.

“Do you want everyone to fucking wake up? Keep your mouth shut.” Not one to disappoint, Azalea shut her mouth on Ember’s hand, nipping at the skin. Ember rolled her eyes and looked into the open stomach.

“The large intestine feels like a dick.” Azalea muttered, eyes glazed and she tried to focus on breathing. Ember raised an eyebrow and grabbed the large intestine in her hand, feeling the girth of it. It did, in fact, feel like a dick. Which was unfortunate, because her next thought tumbled out of her lips before she realized it.

“Does it fuck like a dick?” Ember asked, as though Azalea had the answer. She nodded, still focused on her breath, and Ember smirked. “Do you wanna get fucked with your intestines?” 

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t.” 

Ember reached down to feel if Azalea was wet, and she was. The intestines themselves were wet too, some time of body fluid all over it and Ember slowly put them in to Azalea’s body, the tall woman groaning, eyes closed in concentration. Ember pushed them up, into the body, wanting to see if she could get them to come back out the top. Feeding Azalea’s pussy parts of herself, the thought crossed her mind that she’d have to learn how the honey haired princess knew all this - she suspected curiosity, the same beast that had made Ember see the furthest she could run, the fastest she could go. Ember used the smooth edge of her knife to rub Azalea’s clit. She humped Ember’s knife. “I told you, you can’t kill me. I want you to try and hurt me.”

The intestine didn’t hurt? 

Ember rolled her eyes and pulled the knife down just enough that the point was hitting the clit. Azalea screamed and Ember covered her mouth again. Knife on her clit, large intestine in her pussy, Azalea was fucking herself, potentially to death. Ember moved them both, getting Azalea down on the ground, in a pool of her own blood. 

Tired of only giving, she took off the shitty black skirt she had been given and sat down on Azalea’s face, giving her the order to lick her. Azalea’s eager tongue latched on to Ember’s clit, making it hard to focus on fucking Azalea. Clit covered in scars, and intestines twisted inside her pussy, Azalea was wrecked. “Do you want to cum, bitch?” Ember asked, trying to keep her footing on top of the other.

Azalea just laughed into Ember’s pussy. Did this bitch think she’d get to decide if Azalea came? As if out of spite, Azalea groaned, threw her head back and came. She reached up and between tongue and fingers, made sure to return the favor, Ember having to cover her own mouth to prevent herself from screaming. 

Quickly, the fixed each other up, Ember grabbing Azalea’s clothes and pulling her intestines out of her pussy and Azalea giving Ember her skirt back, warning her which part was covered in blood. “It’s black, who cares?”

“Someone might notice.”

Ember hoped it was Achilles who did.


End file.
